starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:List of books
Statement of purpose: For linking purposes. This will be needed soon... PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I don't think Simon & Schuster is always the most reliable source for release dates for the books. Just like my copy of Heaven's Devils, I got my copy of Ghost Academy Volume 2 on August 3rd, before the posted date (the 10th), which was my local bookstore (Borders, in this case) and our previously posted release date. In the case of when a book is coming out, I think we should consult Amazon and retail store websites instead. They seem to be more accurate and they are the ones who are actually SELLING the books. --Thebrowncloud 07:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) There's no easy way of determining who is accurate. For instance, Tokyopop has GA2 listed as coming out next week, and I have it already too. However Amazon has Spectres coming out this November, and the author has already told us that's not the case. Physical bookstores are (from my experience) often inaccurate as well; even if they have the "correct" release date, they often sell books a few days or a week late. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) A suggestion on the short stories Wouldn't it be a good idea to add a new reference link to the StarCraft II battle.net site, Game section, StarCraft Lore section version of the four older short stories, Changeling, Mothership, Broken Wide, and Collateral Damage, in addition to the existing StarCraft II preview site link, in case the preview site is discontinued? The two latest stories, Stealing Thunder and Colossus already have a link to there, because the StarCraft II battle.net site was the only place they were published. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 07:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you talking about the references for the stories, or for the books template? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) The references for the stories of course, I probably should have been more clear on that. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 16:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we should make those changes. So all those links need to be fixed? Yikes. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I believe the older short story article names, Changeling, Mothership, and Colossus should be renamed to Article Name (short story), since all recent short story articles with a similar preexisting article name like Frenzy, Icehouse, and Carrier have been named as such. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, there's reference links to those stories all over the place. If we're willing to change all of them, then we can do so. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:54, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I know its a tall order, and I am willing to assist with that, I just know better than start doing something like that without announcing it, since there are indeed a lot of links to change. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 05:32, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hybrid, other sections i see here a reference to Hybrid, past section, but where are the other parts, if any? -- 04:18, December 2, 2013 (UTC)